The Adventure of a Jakai
by Atention
Summary: A Jakai, haunted by his past, and a impish Chakat enter on a adventure that could take them to the end of the world and back. Join them on their adventures as they get into all kinds of mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a disclaimer!**

****ok this is my first fic and i hope i am good. there is no one keeping you here so if you dont like it leave, if you do then it would be appreciated if you read and reviewed.

ok? ok on with the show!

* * *

Prologue

The men stormed through the forest chasing the small black figure. Occasionally one would lift a crossbow to his shoulder and fire a bolt towards the figure. The figure was swift though, as it went running through the snow and trees dodging left and right. However, the men knew the figure could not keep pace forever as he was carrying a heavy load for his size.  
The figure wore a black cloak with a satchel bag on its back. The cloak he wore slowed him and made him very visible in the snow. The men thought him foolish for this fact, still they followed relentlessly.  
The figure then ducked through some bushes and the men quickly followed. After struggling through the bushes the men came into a meadow but could no longer see their target. They checked the ground looking for tracks, yet they found none. They ran back to the bushes frantically looking for any remaining trace, but there heavy studded boots had obliterated everything on the way through. Enraged, the tallest figure yelled and punched the nearest tree. Snow and a flash of black fell toward the ground, and suddenly the figure launched itself onto the man, a glint of silver in hand.  
It happened so suddenly that the men had no time to react. One yell and a quick scuffle later the figure darted to the middle of the meadow. The man currently closest to the figure yelled savagely and threw his crossbow to the ground in a sudden fit of rage as he marched towards the figure. The other men made a semicircle. The figure then stated in a mocking tone, "You think I ran all the way to this meadow out of fear?" The men looked to eachother, unsure of why the figure would say something like that cornered as it was. The figure continued, "That just shows how thickheaded and brainless you really are. I ran out here so you families didn't hear your screams." The bold statements caused the advancing man to falter. The figure immediately took his chance and attacked. He moved his hand in a throwing motion as a fireball sprang to life and shot towards the man knocking him to the ground. The fire went out almost immediately, though it had fulfilled its purpose of giving the figure the time he needed to drop his cloak for the fight.  
Before the men stood a Jakkai, a small kangaroo/mouse like creature, with a long sword fitting of his size in his furry right hand. His hair was a stark gray, contrasting his white pelt nicely. His fur markings matched his hair and ran in a pattern down both his arms and in a flame-like pattern on each cheek from his chin to just below each eye. His eyes were jade green that seemed to pierce them as he scrutinized them. He had a short sleeved white shirt on, wore blue pants on his short digitigrade legs, and had his long hair pulled back in a ponytail with vivid green hairband. Perhaps, without the cloak and other clothes, he would blend right in with the snow.  
Without warning he charged the downed man, however his allies were not shocked this time and lifted their crossbows to open fire. The bolts buried themselves deep…into the snow. These men must be the worst shots ever. Who authorized them to touch a weapon, was the thought of their downed comrade before the Jakkai had him. This strategy paid off, as it forced the men with the crossbows to stop firing out of fear of hitting their comrade. The man on the ground was too easy for the Jakkai, he had limited motion and could not fend off the rending pain of a blade scraping against his skin. As the man lifted his hands to his neck to try and stop the searing pain, the Jakkai finished what he had been doing and bashed the hilt of the sword against the man's face. Unfortunately it wasn't enough; it only resulted in the man crying out in pain. Well that didn't help him, thought the Jakkai as he slammed him with the hilt again. This time the man fell unconscious.  
In the time it took to hit him twice the man's three other companions had dropped their crossbows and drew knifes and started to surround the jakkai. "Aaah so you not as stupid as your aim made you seem." The jakkia said cheekily. This enraged one of the men to dive at the jakkai, but the small creature jumped up above the man and came down on his back. Planting one foot on his back he used the other to stomp on his head, two, four, six times in rapid succession, but he was still screaming in pain and his friends were advancing. The jakkai gave the man one last good kick before dodging. Just in time to avoid a dog pile. Good news the dog pile seemed to knock out the man on bottom. Bad news is one of the men had him by the tail. "Crap." Was all the little jakkai could say before he was yanked backwards. Dropping his sword also.  
"Ha ha! Got you! Now you gonna die Rist." The man holding Rist said as he got to his feet. "Wait he still needs to tell us where the potions are." Said the other man rising as well. "Whoa whoa, wait a minute backup." Rist said looking confused at something. "You idiots can talk?" the men looked at each other stupidly. It took a while but the insult sank in, but Rist didn't let them act on their growing anger. He managed to regain his short sword and drive it into his captors' foot.  
The man let go immediately and he grabbed his foot spouting a couple of colorful swears. Also a couple of pretty good ones that Rist hadn't known but he does now. Not giving the man time to recover Rist looked quickly for something to help him. A good sized branch hung above the men. "That will work." Rist thought quickly. Using the still cursing man as a spring board Rist jumped up to the branch. "Oh magic don't fail me now." He begged quietly. He lifted his sword and swung at the branch, lighting it on fire as it fell. The sword sank through the branch like butter. The branch fell right after he had cut it landing on top of the men, and sending Rist a couple of feet away nearly on his head. "Ok, should have thought that over a bit more." Rist groaned as he staggered up. He looked to see if the branch had done its job. Now this isn't right men who were unconscious shouldn't be moving towards their crossbows. "Dang it." Rist said and started towards the men staggering. Apparently that fall disoriented him a lot.  
Sadly before Rist could reach the men one had his crossbow in hand and had swung around to fire at Rist. On the hilarious side he knocked his own companion out in the same motion. Saying a quick sorry to his unconscious companion the man aimed at Rists chest and, for the same reason he and his friends had missed the first time, he closed his eyes to fire. To say he missed is what most people would think unfortunately he did hit, but not a crippling blow. All the bolt managed to do for the one who shot it was pierce Rist's ear. It did make him flinch though. The man seemed amazed he had hit, just like all of us. In his amazement he forgot to load his crossbow or pick up another weapon.  
Now it was Rist's turn to be raged. Forgetting his stagger he full out charged on all fours dropping his sword. Just before he got hit the man realized his blunder, and had tried to dodge. All to no avail, for he took the full force of the hit as the small creature barreled into him. He and Rist rolled in the snow for a minute or so before Rist managed to get his hands around his neck. The man seemed to do all he could to get away. Rist just tightened his grip. Soon the man's struggles stopped. Rist came to himself and let go.  
Rist sat back and took deep breaths. Reminding himself through his breathing Rist checked the fallen man's. He was still breathing. Sighing Rist stood up and walked over to a bush and grabbed his pack that he had stashed there just before the fight. Checking the contents to make sure they were all there he went back to his sword and cloak. He sheathed his sword and dawned his cloak. Rist then noticed some blood in the snow.  
He reached up to scratch his ear in confusion he reminded himself of the small wound. "Ouch." He muttered reaching automatically for the base of his shirt to tear a piece off for a make shift bandage. He then stopped as a thought came to him. "Why rip my own shirt when there are perfectly good one lying around Me." Rist walked over to the closest of the fallen men and took his shirt off. Ripping a small piece off his washed it in the snow as well as he could. After rapping his bleeding ear he ripped the rest of it up and put it in his pack for later use. He was about to walk away when he glanced back at the shirtless man. "It seems unfair to leave him the only one shirtless in the snow." Rist muttered to himself. So he went around to every man and stripped them of their shirts. "Aw now they look cold lying in the snow." Rist then maneuvered them into a ring and he put their shirts into the middle of them. He then proceeded to light them with fire. "Hmm, those shirts won't last long." Rist said while looking for something to keep them warm. He went over and picked up all their crossbows and bolts and proceeded to toss them into the small fire. "Well that ought to do it until they wake up." Rist said looking pleased with his work.  
He then climbed a tree and started traveling south away from the men who had attacked. He traveled through the trees to leave no tracks for his pursuers to follow him by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter _**

"Ok that's should be good for tonight." Rist said wearily as he stopped his dash through the trees. He had put a good three miles between him and his pursuers so he deemed it safe to stop. "I think I'll sleep in this tree for tonight," he said as he tied his pack to a safe branch and settled down on a larger branch toward the base of the tree. "I'll reach Clides Dale tomorrow then I can rest for a while and plan from there." He told himself tiredly. In mere moments he was asleep.

It was mid-morning when Rist woke to a stray sunbeam hitting his eyes. He got up, grabbed his pack, and sifted through it. "Ok let's see what we have: rags for bandages, bed roll for sleeping on the ground, his newly acquired goods, food. "Ah, that's what I was looking for." He said as he replaced everything except the food.

His meal seemed hardly a morsel, but it would get him to Clides Dale. Sighing, Rist sat there and looked at the scenery. It was a beautiful morning; the snow sparkled in the morning sun. As he watched it glitter he recalled a fond memory of when he was young. He had been staring out the window of the nursery seeing it glitter like it did now. He just looked at it awed by its simple beauty. As a kid he had once thought that snow was valuable, he ran some from the window sill to the elder in charge. "How much is it worth?" he had innocently asked the elder. The elder looked at Rist, whose name had been just Slightpaw then, and smiled. "OH that, that is just as valuable as the water we drink." He said kindly. "But you told us the story of the sparkly rock and how it was very valuable." Slightpaw said back, looking a little hurt, "This is sparkly why not it worth as much as that stone?" The elder sat there, stunned for a moment at the thought of snow being worth money. Then he laughed softly. "The difference is," he said as he lifted the snow from Slightpaw's paw, "that stone was a rare beauty beloved by many, but snow is very common in comparison." The elder put the snow into a bowl next to him and reached into his pocket and produced a gold coin, "But it is my opinion that snow is valuable indeed, for snow can turn to water which all life depends on." As he said these soft words he slipped the gold coin into Slightpaw's small paw. "If you keep it between us I'll give you one gold coin for the first snowball you can give me from the first snowfall each year," the elder said quietly so none of the other little ones heard. Slightpaw looked up into the elders great brown eyes. "Thank you." he said quietly as he went to store his new treasure in his room.

And that's how Slightpaw earned himself some money. Eventually he had stopped bringing the snow to the elder; it made him feel a little silly to continue after he grew up a bit. He never truly forgot though, and every year following he had gone and collected a snowball from the first snow to remind him how valuable it was.

Rist Slightpaw was taken back to the present by his current burden. "Well I better to get moving," He said to himself. Standing up he slid down the tree and landed in the snow. He sat there a moment longer looking at the snow. Without thinking he bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, packed it into a ball, and walked over to put it on a flat stone. Bowing his head he turned to leave, but not without casting one more glance at the valuable snow around him.

The sun was setting when Rist stumbled out of the forest and into Clides Dale. He was scratched, and felt like he had walked straight through every sticker bush in the forest. If he had taken the road he would have escaped all these annoying scratches, unfortunately he had to worry that the idiots who had accosted him last night would be on it and checking for him. That would have annoyed him more than bushes ever could.

He made a mindless bee line for the tavern in high hopes of a warm room and a hot meal. Those hopes came crashing down fairly quickly when, just before he entered, a hand grabbed the collar of his cloak. "Hey!" He snarled as he turned to bite its owner.

The person who held Rist firmly was Raymen the tavern owner. He was standing in his big leather boots and ruddy brown clothes, he didn't generally like standing out. He had rough skin and a gruff beard, but despite his size that said danger to those around his warm blue eyes said welcome.

Rist just stared for a moment before getting a bit annoyed. "Why did you stop me? What did I do? Why I aughta..." that was as far as he got before Raymen put a hand over Rist's mouth. "I stopped you to save your life," he said quietly, "a couple of men came looking for you earlier today. It was kinda queer though, for they whore no shirts." Rist took that pause to cough 'inconspicuously', a light grin lighting his features. "Anyway, they're staying here and from the way they look I don't think it's safe for you to stay at the tavern," Raymen continued.

"WHAT! Where am I supposed to stay?" Rist said incredulously. "Well…" Raymen said slowly, "You're in a 'bit' of luck. Another tavern opened up across town by the name of The Napping Kat." Rist gave his friend a skeptical look, "OK, what's it like?" "Well it's like a regular tavern, but…" Raymen answered. At that moment the door across the street opened. "AND STAY OUT," came the shout as a man flew out the door. Even with a new shirt on, Rist recognized him. "Well that will have to do. Thanks Raymen I owe you one," Rist said quickly as he turned down a side street throwing up his hood on the way.

Within ten minutes Rist stood, panting, in front of The Napping Kat. He took a moment to catch his breath, and once he had he looked up. He thought it may have just been him, but the door looked wider than the others around. Dismissing his thought he pulled his tail into his cloak and went inside. Closing the door behind him he looked around. It seemed to be a normal tavern; it was late though so almost no one was in there. The owner had a good sized fireplace; they probably had Fred the brick mason do that. They also had some well carved tables, chairs, and a particularly well made counter, all probably made by Fred's arch-rival - Ced the carpenter. Yup everything looked normal from the wall, to the floor, to the cat looking person standing behind the counter.

Come again.

Rist did a double take. It was definitely cat like with black hair everywhere but the tips of her ears which were white. Despite her cat-like features, she (for it was 'obviously' a she) had furry yet human-like hands. Another walked by on the close side of the counter. Her top half looked like the other except her fur was white, her bottom half looked like that of a big white cat. The upper torso attached to the lower in a manner similar to what you might see in a centaur. "What the heck is that?" He said beneath his breath. He scratched his unhurt ear making his hood fall off. 3...2...1… "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Rist turned just in time to see a smaller version of the strange creatures hurtling toward him. "Oof" was about all he could say as the creature tackled him, taking him to the ground as the creature looked down at him excitedly.

"Mommy it's one of those Jakkai things," the little one shouted in an extremely hyper manner. "Hey! Since when did I become a 'thing'?" Rist said, slightly irritated at the thought of being called a thing. "Oh not again, Silver, get your sister," said the cat-like thing behind the desk. The little furry on top of him was removed by a bigger one who looked close to 18 in age. "Jigsaw, don't tackle guests," she said. She had blue hair that was just over shoulder length and silvery fur ran down her body. Her fur pattern was consistent other than becoming a little darker at her forearms and the end of her tail. With a slight blush, Rist thought of just how attractive he found her.

"Hello I'm Chakat Silverlight and this little monster is Jigsaw," she said indicating the little calico colored kid in her arms, "and who might you be?" Rist took a moment to get his mind to tell his mouth to say something at least semi-intelligent. "Umm my name is Rist Slightpaw, fair Miss Chakat," he answered slowly. She laughed, and he felt a bit stupid. It certainly wasn't helping that he was still planted on his tail from the earlier tackle. He got up rather quickly, nearly stumbling in his attempt to gain his feet. "No no, that's how we introduce ourselves, my name is Silverlight. Chakat is what I am silly." She managed to say through a fit of giggles. "Huh?" was all that he could reply as he felt like he was missing something. Silverlight saw that she had to explain a bit better, "My race is Chakat. We came to this land from over the sea many years ago." "Then how come I haven't heard of you?" Rist said questioningly. "The news here travels about as fast as ice is what I'd say the problem is," Silverlight replied, nearly bursting out in laughter again.

Before she broke down into a laughing fit she lead him towards the counter and the other two Chakats. When Rist had been seated Silverlight pointed towards the white Chakat in front of the counter and said, "This is my mother, Moonrise." Rist extended his hand to greet her, but received a large but very pleasant hug instead. "Glad to meet you," Moonrise said smiling widely. Rist's jaw dropped as he felt just how large her breasts were. Silverlight leaned next to his ear and explained, "That's how Chakats greet others." Rist nodded his head in acknowledgement, scooping his jaw off the ground in a quick save as he turned to the Chakat behind the counter. "You must be Silverlight's older sister then," he said trying to seem a bit smarter than he had to that point.

That sent all three into a fit of laughter. After a minute or so Silverlight managed to catch her breath enough to answer Rist's bewildered look, "Oh shi wishes shi was that young." Ok so Rist had misjudged age, but now the question of why she said 'shi' when talking about the other Chakat arose. Unfortunately he didn't have time to ask, silver was already speaking again, "Hir name is Nightrunner, and shi is my sire."

Rist's mind went blank. "Um sire? Are you sure?" he asked tentatively. She nodded smiling widely. "As in the one that knocked up your mom?!" Rist exclaimed. Silverlight looked like she was about to explain something when Moonrise cut her off, "oh, don't tell him yet dear I love the look on their faces as they try to figure it out, especially Jakkai." Rist's mind was reeling, _what am I missing that seems obvious to them?_ He thought quickly while looking them up and down. He looked them over again and saw something else this time. Doing a double take to confirm and blushing madly he said to the Chakats, "You guys aren't just female, are you?" Silverlight answered immediately, "Wow you're the first one to actually get it so far. Most people are too shy to check us out that much. Yes Chakats aren't just one gender, we are both, hermaphrodites."

Rist's jaw dropped so far it could have bounced off the floor. When he finaly managed to close his mouth he tried to speak, but only sound that would come out was something like "Iagha confoghed." They gave him a moment to calm down then he tried again, "I'm confused how you are both genders." it was Moonrise who answered him. "It's just the way Chakats are, why are you small?" "Ok touché." he said. Shaking his head he laughed to himself, "Well you learn something new every day."

Jumping down from his seat he then said. "May I lodge here while I stock up for my next journey?" "Of course," Nightrunner replied, "it is two silver pieces for a night another two for meals, and trust me you want those." Rist dropped his bag to his side, rummaged in it, and pulled out some coins. "This should pay for a few nights," he said as he placed some coins on the counter. "Great!" Nightrunner said happily, while putting them into a box for safe keeping, "Silverlight will show you your room." Giving his thanks he grabbed his bag and followed Silver up the stairs. They walked in silence; silver had a look on her face that showed shi wanted to ask something, but she seemed to know how tired he was so shi left him alone. After unlocking the door shi beckoned him in and presented him with his room.

It was a simple room; a bed large enough for a Jakkai to sleep in, a desk which was also Jakkai sized, a chest to store cloths and other stuff, and a mirror on the far wall. Rist went to the mirror and looked in it, he was greeted by a tired Jakkai, covered in dirt and twigs from head to tail with a travel worn cloak that would have to be replaced soon and a blood soaked bandage on one of his big ears. Also in the mirror was a Chakat with silver fur looking curiously over his shoulder. The last thing he noticed in the mirror was the nice small room with the incredibly welcoming bed.

Turning to Silverlight he said, "Thank you it is very nice. Is there a place I could bathe?" "Of course!" shi replied happily, "It won't have warm water till tomorrow though because we are going to sleep now, sorry." Rist sighed, his shoulders slouching a bit, "Ok" he mumbled and he trudged over to the bed. Taking that as her queue to leave, Silverlight slipped out of the room with one thing on her mind, "Adventure."


End file.
